Mornings
by Chika Vazquez
Summary: Modern AU: Merlin has school early on Thursdays, so he has to leave Arthur alone. However, Arthur doesn't even know how to boil water. Merlin thinks of a clever way to help Arthur through the morning. [It probably has some grammar mistakes, please excuse my laziness of not fixing them.] Also, first attempt to write a Merthur.


Mornings were always a terrible thing. Groggy eyes, dried throats, sore muscles, and bad breath. Mornings were just terrible things. An everyday person could agree; wake up early for work, wake up early for breakfast, or wake up for school. Merlin couldn't agree more. He had to wake up extra early on Wednesdays. It obviously did not help when Arthur would not want to go to sleep the night before.

Arthur hated mornings. Even though he got up a lot later than Merlin, he still awoke only to watch some morning television. Half dressed Arthur stretched like a cat on his bed. He was sure to crack every bone and stretch every muscle. He turned to his right trying to find the missing body from his bed. He saw a post-it stuck on the lamp. It had Merlin's scrawling on it. It said, _I have early classes on Thursdays._ Arthur sighed and picked himself up from bed. It would be a damned boring

Arthur stepped to the bathroom. He pulled his boxer briefs down. As he peed he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He looked up at the wall in front of him. A yellow post-it plastered on the wall that read _Please flush the toilet._ Arthur chuckled and flushed the toilet. He moved to the sink and washed his face. There was a towel carefully placed on the rack. There was not a towel there before. He rubbed his face and walked back to the room. He sat back down on the bed, trying to figure out if he should wait for Merlin to be back or if he should go and eat.

However, his stomach answered the question for him. He groaned and got up from the bed once more. He really should learn how to cook, so that he wouldn't panic when Merlin was gone. Before Arthur even got into the kitchen there was a pink post-it on the door. Arthur quirked an eyebrow and took it off of the door. It read _I made you breakfast, so don't worry_. He smirked and crumbled the paper in his hands.

Inside of the kitchen there was a plate with his breakfast, some scrambled eggs, toast, and three slices of bacon. It was wrapped with plastic, but on top was note. _Place it in the microwave (without the plastic) and heat it for forty-five seconds._

"I'm not bloody stupid." Arthur yelled to the note and unwrapped his breakfast.

Next to the microwave was a cup with coffee in it. _The kettle is on the stove. It's probably warm, so turn on the stove for two minutes. _Arthur turned to the stove. There were multiple coloured post-its on the handles of the stove. Four of the handles read, _don't touch these; _but the last knob read: _push inside and turn it to the left. _Arthur did as the note said and the stove began to heat up the kettle. There was a timer in the middle of the stove. Merlin's scribbles on it _set it for two minutes._

It wasn't like Arthur hated the concern that Merlin had, but he could do simple things like that. Arthur looked at the timer and as he thought that he could boil water without instructions, he tried to remember when they owned a timer. The microwave beeped signaling his food was heated. Arthur took his food out of the microwave and placed it on the table. He grabbed the cup and placed it on the table as well.

When the kettle was done, he poured some of the hot water in his cup. Then he realized he was missing his eating utensils. Arthur grinned because this meant Merlin screwed up in something. However, he saw a bright yellow post-it on one of the drawers. _Spoons and forks are here._ Arthur cursed Merlin underneath his breath. Then he thought he should really learn where things were. After six months of living with Merlin and Arthur still didn't know where the cups and plates were in the bloody kitchen.

When he opened the drawer there was another post-it reading, _don't forget to place your plate and stuff in the sink when you're done._ Arthur sighed and grabbed a spoon and fork, not bothering on taking the note. He sat down and ate in silence. His food at the right temperature like it was freshly made. His coffee at the perfect warmth. He never realized how quiet the flat was without Merlin scolding him on flushing the toilet or his clothes on the floor.

Arthur took his plate to the sink along with all the other dishes he had. He exited the kitchen, going to the living room. He sat down and saw the TV remote covered with a blue note, _go put on some trousers before you sit to watch the television._ Arthur could practically hear his voice; _I don't want you causing the Gwen a scare if she were to come and visit. _As if Merlin was there Arthur got up and went to look for something to put on. But as if by magic there were some tracksuit bottoms carefully folded on the top of their drawers.

"What didn't you think of?" Arthur said underneath his breath.

He put them on. Completely surprised when he didn't see a shirt there; however, Merlin knew that Arthur liked prancing around in their flat without a shirt on. Arthur went back to the living room. He sat on the couch and turned on the television. Arthur began to wonder where else Merlin must have placed the post-its. Maybe, he would fuck up the order and so Arthur wasn't so predictable after all.

Arthur got up and went to the fridge. He opened the door and he saw a mess of notes posted on everything. They all read: _don't touch, don't eat this, I'm going to be home soon,_ and the best one: _stop trying to fuck up the order of the notes. _Arthur scoffed and closed the fridge. Damn, he was perfect wasn't he?

Arthur went back to sit. The television blasting music videos programmed for the day. He wondered when Merlin would be back. It was only 11:14 am. He must have gotten up early to do all the note things. Arthur got up to look for his iPad. He found it placed carefully on top of the television. Arthur took it, finding no note. When he turned it on he saw a note written _I'll be back at around 13:10. _Arthur couldn't figure out how Merlin figured out everything about Arthur. Was he really that predictable? Or was Merlin just magical?

Merlin sighed walking up the steps to his flat. He had a couple of shopping bags in his hand from the grocery store. He was a bit late. He had said he would be back at 13:10, but it was 13:27. He hoped Arthur would not panic and screw something up. He only placed enough post-its that would last until 13:10. When he reached the floor to his flat, before he could pull his keys out, Arthur had opened the door.

"You're late. You said, 13:10, it's 13:29!" Arthur said.

"Hello to you too." Merlin sighed. He stepped inside of the flat, finding intact. The door behind him clicked shut. Merlin turned, but was caught by surprise when Arthur planted a kiss on his lips. Merlin dropped the bags in his hands, forgetting that he had glass bottles inside. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck to deepen the kiss. Both pulled away, their faces close, but their lips no longer connecting.

"Missed me that much?" Merlin teased. Arthur pulled the post-it in his pocket.

"It was like you never left." Arthur grinned, "Next time, don't put so many! I'm not a bloody idiot." Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur once more. No he certainly wasn't an idiot, he was his.

End.

* * *

**I recently started watching Merlin and I (obviously) ship these two very hard! But, someone posted this idea on tumblr of a modern AU where Merlin posted notes everywhere for Arthur. I thought it was a neat idea and decided to interpret it. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
